


Game Face

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Identity Reveal, fluff month, ladrien, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 18 || Gaming || Adrien invites Ladybug over and they end up playing video games. Ladybug's game face makes Adrien come to a realization.





	Game Face

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't bad but also, I don't think it's good? It was my mom's birthday today, I had to work, and my tailbone is super messed up right now so I'm having to write while lying on my side because I literally can't sit normally. These are my excuses for this mediocre fic, please forgive me.

Adrien had absolutely no idea how Ladybug had ended up sitting on the building opposite his window, legs dangling as she looked at the sky, but he was certainly not going to complain. “Hey, Ladybug.” She jumped as her eyes flew down to meet his. “What to come hang out?”

When she nodded and stood up to swing to his window, Adrien had to resist doing a victory jig. Moments later, his partner was crouching in front of him on his windowsill. “H-hey Adrien.” Ladybug tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She’d never stuttered around Chat before, it was cute but also, very familiar.

Stepping back from the window, he gestured for her to enter. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence until Ladybug took a deep, seemingly calming, breath. “Want to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” Adrien mentally thanked her, he hadn’t really had anything in mind when he’d asked her over, just that he wanted to be near her.

“That sounds perfect! You’re a genius!” Ladybug slapped her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush that Adrien could clearly see peeking through her fingers. He couldn’t stop the smirk at the thought that he’d been the one to make her blush.

Turning and walking over to his TV, Ladybug picked up two controllers, tossing one at him. “We’ll see how much of a genius you think I am for suggesting this when I’m kicking your butt.” She plopped down on his couch, turning a head to raise a mask covered eyebrow.

“Oh, you’re on.” Adrien walked over and sat next to her on the couch, pressing start.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ladybug was, indeed, kicking his butt. She’d already won three matches but this fourth round was all Adrien’s, he was in the zone. Having taken out half of Ladybug’s health, Adrien quickly glanced at her to see her reaction to his latest hit. He froze. The expression on her face was one of pure bliss, a small smile gracing her features as she calmly pressed the controller buttons but, it was the intensity in her eyes along with that calm exterior that made his brain malfunction. He’d only ever seen one other person that was this tranquil playing video games.

“M-Marinette?” The controller slipped from her hands as she whipped her head to look at him, eyes wide. Ladybug’s face began to glow red as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find her words. “I-I’m right aren’t I? You’re Marinette.”

“Um, I, um, I-I’m not supposed to, um, I just, um…” Adrien could see she was floundering and felt kind of bad for springing it on her like that. He reached a hand out and took one of Ladybug’s, causing her to halt her words.

“Hey, It’s okay, My Lady.” She gasped as the puzzle pieces clicked in her mind, looking at him like it was the first time she’d ever met him. Adrien smiled sheepishly.

“Chaton?” Using the hand he wasn’t using to hold Ladybug’s, Adrien gave a little wave. “Oh, wow. Oh, wow. Oh, wow. I can’t believe my crush has been flirting with me for months. Oh, wow.” He was pretty sure she hadn’t meant to say that all out loud but boy, was Adrien happy she did.

“You have a crush on me?” Ladybug squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth as she searched out his eyes. When she found them and saw whatever tender emotion Adrien knew she’d find there, she cautiously shook her head yes. “So, if I were to hypothetically ask you out during school tomorrow, you’d say yes?” Ladybug shook her head again. Adrien felt himself beam.

“W-well, I should really be going now. S-see you at school tomorrow Adrien. Bye!” Ladybug jumped off the couch, quickly kissed him on the cheek, then raced out his window. Adrien stared after her, hand coming to rest where he could still feel the heat of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
